I wish you could be mine
by selimausx3
Summary: Three years after Jeca got together Chloe starts an attempt to win Beca for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect a masterpiece! **

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**By the way: "Blablabla" - speaking,**_** Blablabla**_** \- thinking**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Chloe, I'm home!" Aubrey yelled from the front door and she made her way to the dining room.

"Hi Bree. How was your day?" Chloe smiled and began making dinner.

"As usual. I swear to god, I'm going to kill those ding-a-lings if they continue being so dumb. Learning laws isn't that difficult and they just don't seem to get even the easiest laws like 'When the child is younger than 12 years they are not allowed to sit in the front seat without a booster seat'." She sighed and sat down on a chair. "What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite meal. Chiptole Bean Burritos. We haven't made them for a while so I guessed it would be about time."

"Chloe you are a life saver! I could really use this today."

"Bree, could you please set the table while I finish cooking?"

"Yeah, sure."

When Chloe finished she put the plate with the burritos on it on the table and started eating. Aubrey really looked at Chloe for the first time and sensed that something was off.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on the redhead's arm.

"Yeah, just the upcoming exams are worrying me. I hope I won't fail them because that would mean a year more through hell."

The blonde nodded knowingly. "You know, I'm very sure that you master those exams and I promise you that we will go to vacation together after they are over. How does that sound? Motivating enough to definitely not fail them?"

Chloe bend over and hugged her best friend. "Yes, let's do that, just the two of us! Oh and Bree? Tomorrow is my turn to sing something to the Bellas right?"

"Yes, you are going to sing this time at our night out, why?"

"Well, I chose the song My Immortal by Evanescence. I just think it fits for me right now and that's what you want. That the singer looks for something that fits their mood right?"

"Yes and that song is kinda sad.. Are you sure it isn't just the exams worrying you?"

Although Chloe nods she has another reason to sing that song. And it isn't about something, it's about someone.

_This damn DJ and her aura. Why do you have to be so cute and why did I have to fall for you although you are together with someone else?_

"I'm gonna go upstairs, read a book and then go to sleep. Do you mind cleaning up? I'm really exhausted." Aubrey suddenly said, causing the younger girl to come back to reality.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Of course Bree, anything for my favorite blonde." They bid their good night's and the redhead was left alone with dirty dishes which she put into the dishwasher. Then she sighed and sat on the couch, relaxing there and thinking about Beca.

_Those chocolate locks are so soft. And the scent they have... Sweet lavender mixed with vanilla. Oh, the navy blue eyes, they always seem to hide something from you if you look into them. Although Aubrey still hates Beca's 'ear monstrities', I love every one of them. And I don't get what she sees in Jesse. She told me how he commented on them. '[…] and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that she was beautiful the whole time?' How dare he say that to Beca? She's already beautiful with those piercings. And how he couldn't seem to get that not everyone has to like movies. Anyway, focus more on Beca or you'll get more upset about him. _Chloe sighed. _I will never be able to have her. But I guess I have to be happy about the fact that I'm her best friend. Better than nothing. But what bothers me though is that bug on her arm. I mean, this can be coincidence that I have a bug, too, but I refuse to believe that. _Suddenly Chloe sat up straight, realizing something.

"Wait. Jesse could get to Beca because of me! I was the one who broke down her walls and he had easy play and could just barge in and take her. This asshole..." The redhead, now furious, went into her room to get her phone and decided to sing her anger out. Luckily her walls are thick enough so Aubrey wouldn't be disturbed. She looked through her phone for the playlist and then started singing.

It was 1 am when she fell exhausted on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She was too lazy to change into something comfortable so she just threw her pants on the floor and crawled under the covers. Soon she nodded off, dreaming about her favorite brunette.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: So this was the first chapter... Tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg I never expected to be met with such kindness.. So here you go, a new chapter! ;v;**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chloe woke up to the vibration of her phone.

"Goddamnit I want to sleep" She mumbled and stretched her arm lazily to get it. She answered the call, smiling at the picture of the person who was calling. She is not a morning person but if she wakes her up, it's not a big deal.

"Chloe?" Her sweet voice made it's way through the speaker.

"Hmmmmpf?" She groaned nonetheless, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I've been up for some time." she answered and yawned. "So what's up?"

"Wanna go and grab breakfast? I'm starving and you know how Kimmy Jin is like. She won't go with me although she told me that I'm not so bad for a white girl and that she started liking my presence, but she wants to keep her friends, so I can only hang out with her in our dorm room."

"Sure, but why don't you ask Jesse? He's your boyfriend after all." It was really hard to say this. _Ignore your feelings, you're going to confess them sooner or later anyway, it's a surprise that you made it through three years without her noticing something._

"No, that idiot was at a Treble party last night and now he is pretty hungover and you can forget him. So, is it okay if we meet at my favorite spot outside on the quad in ten?"

"Sure, see you then... Oh and Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you pretty please wear our favorite flannel today? You haven't worn it for a while and I really miss this flannel."

Beca chuckled. "Of course you weirdo, I was planning on wearing it anyway. So, see you in ten!" And with that she hung up.

_Did I really just ask her to wear our favorite flannel? Man, get it together Chloe!_

She stood up and began to get ready.

10 minutes later

"What's up?" Beca smiled and Chloe pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to grab breakfast with you idiot." The redhead giggled.

"And I'm going to run away while you're trying to catch me and then we're in no time at the diner."

Before Chloe could proceed what the brunette just said, she broke free from their hug and ran off, the distance between them getting more and more.

"Hey that is so not fair!" The redhead shouted and stormed off, getting closer to her target. "Stop being so tiny and fast!"

"Never!" She shouted back, almost tripping over her own feet but catching herself and continuing to run. This was a little mistake because Chloe could catch up a little bit.

Nonetheless Beca made it first to the diner, throwing her hands up into the air and doing a little victory dance. "I won! I won! I won! I'm the best runner in the world, I have to take part in the Olympics!"

"Yeah, you did. And calm down, you just won against a slowpoke." Chloe panted, stopping next to her. "Jesus, I'm the one who does more cardio and yet you are the faster one. I hate you." She said and slapped her playfully.

"I hate you too." she laughed and entered the Two Whales diner.

They ordered their meals and began talking about this and that, sometimes letting comfortable silence taking over them and sometimes pulling funny faces and laugh together and completely forgetting their surroundings. Before they knew it, it already got noon.

"Jesus, it's nearly noon! My class is going to start soon, we should go. Oh god and I told Jesse that I would meet him in a few minutes..."

"Of course, who would I be to stop you? I have classes, too, so we really should get going."

They paid and made their way to the campus again, separating there with a hug.

"It was really fun hanging out with you again!" Beca smiled.

"Yes, this has definitely to be repeated soon please!" Chloe smiled back.

They bid their farewells and then turned around to go their ways.

"Bree, I'm home!" She was met with silence. _Oh right, she must've gone to work already. _She went into the living room and was met with a huge surprise.

"Oh my god, really?!" She gasped and couldn't believe her eyes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Cliffhanger dun dun duuuun! **

**What do you think Chloe has found? :3**

**Aaaand did you get the reference I put in there? *wiggles eyebrows***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shoutout to Electronis Zappa who guessed it right XD**

**And the reference was Two Whales Diner which is from Life Is Strange (super awesome game!). Chloe's mum works there so I thought it would be cool to include it :3**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Previously on I wish you could be mine:_

"Bree, I'm home!" She was met with silence. _Oh right, she must've gone to work already._ She went into the living room and was met with a huge surprise.

"Oh my god, really?!" She gasped and couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

In front of her on the couch was Aubrey together with Stacie, completely sunk into the kiss they were sharing. Apparently they hadn't heard her, so Chloe went to them and poked the couple into the side.

"Earth to the love birds, I'm here again." She chuckled as they jumped away from each other, completely surprised.

"Oh, Chloe, uh... I can explain..." Aubrey began to stutter. "Well, you see... Stacie kinda called yesterday and wanted to come over to talk and so I told her that it would be no problem. You were to busy singing so I didn't bother to tell you about it and when she came we talked very long about feelings and stuff and we're kinda dating now." She blushed and looked down while the brunette just shyly smiled.

"Awwww I'm so happy for you!" The redhead said, pulling them into a hug. "Finally my OTP got together!"

"What's an OTP?" Stacie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, that's short for One True Pairing and basically it's when you ship two persons together and would give everything to see them end up together." She explained, having a seat next to Aubrey.

"Ah, okay, so then Bechloe is my OTP." The brunette smiled mischievously as Chloe turned as red as her hair. "I shipped you to since I saw you at Initiation Night. Seriously Chloe, I'm surprised you could keep your hands off Beca. The tension game was very strong between you two, I don't get why she ended up with Jesse anyways."

"The only reason I have about that is that I was the one who could break Beca's walls down and he saw the opportunity and took it. I was too slow or too shy to act and so Mister I-have-a-pretty-face-and-I'm-obsessed-with-movies could snag her." The redhead sighed and leaned back. "By the way, she doesn't even seem to like me more than as a friend, so..."

"Nonsense!" Aubrey threw in, grabbing Chloe by her shoulders and looking deep in her blue eyes. "That song you wanted to sing tonight, this My Immortal... Is this an attempt to win Beca?"

"Uh... yes, why? I just feel like this song sums up everything of the past three years and it should be important that Beca knows how I felt and still feel."

"Good, that's good. You sing that and then slowly act on your feelings. Cuddle more, compliment her more, end up staring at her, nearly kiss her-"

"Aubrey! Are you trying to ruin our friendship?!"

"No, I just meant that you should watch how she feels after you sung that song. Be very subtle, maybe she falls for you or some feelings she may already have are getting stronger." The blonde gave her an reassuring smile. "You'll get together, no worries. You saw what happened between Stacie and me. I'm pretty sure you'll end up together. You_ have_ to end up together."

"If you say so.. I really hope that it'll work. Now I have to go to class, I'll see you both in the evening!" They bid their goodbye's and while Chloe left for her classes Staubrey stayed a bit longer in Aubrey's dorm room.

In the evening

They were all there. Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley and Denise. As the redhead prepared herself to open the night by singing My Immortal by Evanescence, the others sat around some tables and chatted happily about life.

_Okay Chloe, you got this. Should I look at Beca the whole time? No, that's too obvious. Short glimpses should be enough. But what if I end up staring at her? Jesus, don't worry, everything is going to be fine, just drown in that song. Try to concentrate on it and you'll forget your surroundings._ She took a deep breath and walked onto the small stage they had. She inhaled deeply and smiled at the Bellas who now turned their attention to her to listen to what she's going to sing. Aubrey and Stacie looked at her with an 'You-got-this' look on her face. As the first notes started playing, she concentrated on the song.

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

She dared to glance at Beca for the first time. She had a little surprised look on her face, but she seemed to listen carefully.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time can not erase**

She thought about all the moments they shared together and it caused her to smile a bit. They were happy after all.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

She remembered the times where Beca and Jesse fought and how the brunette came to her as a crying mess.

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

She saw that one time in front of her eyes where Beca had a really worse nightmare and called Chloe at 2 am and the redhead held her close until she stopped shaking and nodded off in her arms.

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Her eyes wandered back to Beca whose face carried a confused look. _Is she even realizing that I sing this song to her? Or is she just trying to figure out why I sing this song?_

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

_Shit I have to move my eyes away or I'm gonna end up staring at Beca for the rest of the song. _She quickly looked at Cynthia Rose, internally high fiving herself for being able to do it.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time can not erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Chloe looked at the brunette the song is dedicated to again but this time she just can't look away. She forgot all the surroundings and just focused on her.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

She didn't even notice that some tear escaped her eyes, the feelings finally taking over.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me, me, me.**

As she finished, the Bellas were so touched that they gave Chloe a Standing Ovation while she was trying to stop her tears from running down her cheeks. "Thank you guys, I... This means so much to me, you don't even know..."

"Awwww, let's give this cry baby a group hug for this amazing performance!" Fat Amy said while she walked towards the redhead. The rest followed and drowned Chloe in hugs.

"Guys, I think I can't breathe, could you please let go? I even stopped crying." Chloe tried to giggle and they did as she wished, Chloe wiping away some last tears. "I'm going to the bathroom, fix my Make-Up and then I'll join you okay?"

She got some hums in response and made her way to the girl's bathroom, washing her face there and then put some new Make-Up on. She took some deep breaths, she just hoped that she didn't fuck up.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: I think I love cliffhangers... Tell me what you thought about this chapter. :3**

**Song is named a few times in the fanfic, but I'll write it here again: My Immortal by Evanescence**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Awwww I love you guys you're making me really happy with your reviews!**

**I promise that I won't end this chapter with a cliffhanger! XD**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Chloe, are you sure you're okay?" The brunette who entered asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, this song is just so sad and I had to think of someone who reminded it me off, so I got very sad. But I'm fine now thanks to your hugs and support!" The redhead smiled.

"Oh good, I'm glad. I hope you are up for some drinks because this night is going to be aca-awesome!" The girl patted Chloe on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"Thanks Ashley, for checking on me." She pulled her into a hug and they made their way back to the tables.

"There is our sensible redhead! I could literally feel every verse and I even got goosebumps! Petition for Chloe to sing at every night out!" Fat Amy greeted them.

"Oh come on guys, I wasn't that good." Chloe smiled shyly and sat down next to Aubrey.

"Are you shitting us right now? You were so good I cried a bit myself!" Jessica threw in.

"But you didn-" Cynthia Rose began to whisper.

"Ssshhhh I did." She said softly back.

While Chloe blushed she looked at Beca because she hasn't said anything yet and was awfully quiet. She looked a bit lost in her thoughts but as soon as she felt the redhead's eyes on her she looked back and smiled. _Hmmm, this could be a good sign._

When Lilly brought first round of drinks they began chatting again. Time flew by so fast today but every time Chloe glanced at the brunette she seemed lost in thought and she talked less than she normally did. She just sipped at her drink and found the floor, the wall or her alcoholic liquor very interesting.

"Aubrey?" She whispered to her best friend.

"What's up, Chloe?" The blonde noticed in the redhead's tone that something was off.

"I'm worried about Beca, she hasn't really talked and she seems pretty lost in thought... I fucked up, didn't I?" Her voice cracked a little bit at the question.

"No, Chloe, you didn't. Just try not to worry too much about that. Maybe you should talk to her when the opportunity is given? I mean she can't run away from you or something. You're her friend after all. And I'm sure she will talk to you about it, so just wait and see what's going to happen." Aubrey said reassuringly. "Now, drink up."

"Hmmm... I don't know, you know Beca..." The redhead said unsure.

"Do you want to clean up later with her? I can ask Stacie if you could change shifts. Because I think before she runs away or shuts you out, it's for the best you talk as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I think it'd be for the best. If I fucked up it's better when I get to know about it firsthand." She took her best friend's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you Bree." She smiled.

"Anything for my bestie!" She laughed and they continued their little chit chats.

An hour later

"Okay, listen up!" Aubrey clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "I'm gonna call it a night. Beca and Chloe, you're in charge of cleaning up. The rest: Have a good sleep, we will see us for Bella's rehearsals tomorrow at 11 am, don't be late!" They all bid their farewell's and left the two girls behind.

The redhead didn't know how to speak to the younger girl, so she decided to wait. _Beca would eventually talk, right?_

They picked up the glasses, brought them into the kitchen and put them next to the sink. The brunette let the water run into the sink while Chloe looked around for a towel to rub the glasses dry. When she found one, she waited for Beca to give her the first glass. She eyed her, trying to read her face who seemed like to have no emotion at all. This silence was seriously killing her. _Why can't she just start talking?_

"You can stop staring at me you know." The brunette suddenly said.

"Sorry, I was just..." _What was I doing? _"Uhhh.."

"Trying to figure out what's wrong? Well, you can answer the question yourself." She snapped.

The redhead jumped back, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Uhm, excuse me? Why are you snapping at me?"

"Well I don't know, maybe you sang this damn song to me?!" _So she got the message._ "And I don't know how to handle you from now on?! I thought we would be normal best friends, but surprise, Miss Red seems to has unanswered feelings she wants to have answered by her love. Well, news flash, her love is happily together with her** boyfriend **who exists by the way. And I don't see a reason to leave him soon." Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't even have tried to sing that song to you but-" Chloe tried to begin.

"Yes, you shouldn't have! What made you even think I would like you in any way more than as a friend? Huh? Can I have an answer to that question?" She turned around, crossed her arms and clenched her jaw, her eyes piercing through the redhead's.

"Yeah, well maybe DJ I'm-hella-straight didn't really act like she was that straight! Remember our little shower scene? You hardly could keep your eyes off me! At the auditions it was the same, it was like you sang your song to me! And Initiation night, how you flirted back, how you kept glancing at my lips! And during rehearsals you didn't seem to mind when I came very close to 'help' you with the choreography! And who decided to mash up Just the way you are with Just a Dream and could hardly keep her eyes off me causing that we sang those songs practically to each other?! And it got worse and worse from that!" Chloe blurted out, her anger taking over. "I really thought in the back of my mind that we had a slight chance!"

"As you can see we don't! I have Jesse, he's the love of my life and definitely not some girl who even invaded me in the shower. I still can't believe you did that! Like, where are your manners? Do you do that to everyone who can sing very well and decide to sing when they want to shower?"

The older girl's jaw clenched, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry that I did that, but if I didn't do that, you wouldn't even be here! You would've ran off to L.A., not even sure if you would find a job and would've still been this closed off girl who doesn't has any friends."

"Excuse you?! I would've made friends there too! And stop being such a bitch to me! I am not the one who has feelings she shouldn't have! Hell, can we just quit having this conversation I want to go to my dorm room." Beca turned around to continue cleaning the glasses. Although she tried to hide it, she clearly looked exhausted and was on the verge of crying.

Chloe sighed and thought about their conversation they just had. She said some really bad things to her but so did she. _Maybe the best thing is to just give her some space, I wasn't really nice. Hopefully she'll talk to me after all that._ A guilty feeling overcame her. After all they were best friends, feelings or not.

When they were finished, the brunette turned to her. "Look, I said some very awful things, but you did the same, so I'm not really going to apologize. But what I want is some time to think. You're my best friend after all and... Idon'treallywanttoloseyou."

"Okay, I'll give you enough time, just don't overthink it too much, I hope you'll find a solution. But I'll be there for you despite our little fight going on." She smiled. "Can we hug on that?"

"Why should I turn down a hug request?" Beca chuckled and hugged her.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered in her ear and pulled away. "Sleep well, see you tomorrow?" She asked full of hope.

"Yeah, see you then." And with that, she left. "Goodbye, Chlo."

_Jesus, I'm really lucky to have her. Shit, I think fell a bit more for her. Get it together, she still hasn't decided if she wants to stay friends or not. If she wants to stay friends, I owe her at least a few times paying when we go out. _She smiled at herself and started humming Titanium, making her way home, too.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Okay, can we agree that we all hurt with them fighting? ;-;**

**Anyway, here you have chapter 4!**

**I bet everyone thought Beca entered, so I decided to troll you a bit :P**

**See you tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup weirdoes, missed me? :3 I know it's a little torture to wait a day for an update, but well, what can you do? xD**

**Anyways, here is your new chap :3**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Chloe woke up, the sun tickled her nose, causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you." A raspy voice said next to her.

The redhead jumped which she immediately regretted because she fell out of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Jesus Christ!" She gasped out, looking over the sheets of her bed to see who the owner of the voice was. She looked into the face of a smirking Beca. "Beca? What the hell? Why are you here? How did you get here? Explain!"

"Woah, calm down!" The brunette giggled, crawling over to lie a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "I thought I could visit you because of that what happened yesterday, to share my decision with you. But when Aubrey said that you were still asleep I figured out that I could wait until you're awake. So I crawled into your bed, eventually falling asleep."

Chloe looked at Beca, narrowing her eyes. "And what is your decision?" She prepared herself for the worst.

"Well, I thought a lot about yesterday, that's why I barely slept. Anyway, you're my best friend, and the thought of not being able to have you in my life anymore is very depressing because without you there's something missing. But I want to tell you something. I don't want you to do stuff that could make me uncomfortable. I'm aware of your feelings and I'm very scared that you'll make a move on me and that those moves are getting more and more until I maybe lose Jesse or I just can't be around you anymore."

"Are you serious? I felt for you like that over three years now and have you ever seen me making a move until yesterday? No right? So I'll try to do my best. Don't worry, I'll support you, you're my friend after all." The redhead smiled.

"Okay, then this is a deal!" The brunette said, sitting up in Chloe's bed and pulling her up to her feet.

"Thank you Beca!" The older girl exclaimed and leaned forward to hug the short girl but the younger girl stood right in this moment up. Before they both knew it, the redhead's lips were on Beca's. But what surprised both of them was that neither of them pulled away. In fact, their eyes closed and their mouths began moving, softly and very gently capturing each other's lips. They forgot their surroundings, completely drowning in this kiss. When Chloe felt the brunette running her tongue over her bottom lip she opened her mouth, gladly letting her in. When their tongues touched and danced together, Chloe saw this cliché firework behind her eyes. When she heard a little moan escaping Beca's mouth, she couldn't help but moan in response.

Sadly their kiss was interrupted by someone shaking Chloe. "Chloe! Earth to Chloe! STOP MAKING OUT WITH THE PILLOW GODDAMNIT WAKE UP!" A voice yelled.

"What the? Oh my god I did not just do that!" The redhead said as she opened her eyes, seeing that she really made out with her pillow. "Bree, why did I do that, this has never happened!" She pouted at her best friend, who sat down beside her.

"Well, I don't know, but I just came to wake you up because it's nearly 10:30 am and you know that we have to be in half an hour at the auditorium. So now get your ass up and shower quickly and then meet me later there." She answered.

"Okay, see you later Bree!" She hugged her best friend and waltzed to the showers.

11:05 am - Auditorium

Beca was late, as usual, and of course Aubrey had to complain about that. "Seriously, can't you just be on time for once? We can't keep waiting for you forever you know."

"Yes, mum, I'll try to arrive earlier next time." The brunette said, rolling her eyes and sitting down next to Cynthia Rose.

"Whatever. Now, let's run a few laps to warm us up." The blonde ordered and the Bellas groaned in response, but began running.

Chloe caught up with Beca. "Good morning." She smiled at her.

"Morning, how was your sleep?" She asked, smiling back.

_Well, embarrassing, I made out with a pillow because I thought it was you. _"Like always, and yours? If you could sleep because I'm sure you did a lot of thinking. By the way, what is your decision now?"

"I could sleep, don't worry. And yes, I did a lot of thinking, and my decision is that we stay friends. But keep it in your pants, otherwise I will rethink my decision."

Chloe squealed, jumping on the brunette causing them both to fall but the redhead made sure that Beca fell on her and cuddled her. "Thank you so much I owe you big time."

"Jesus, Chlo I can't breathe!" She laughed but cuddled back nonetheless.

"Hey, you two love birds! You will run three extra laps now!" Aubrey interrupted their moment together.

Beca groaned, snuggling into Chloe's neck. "But I don't want to run three extra laps." She mumbled into it.

"Get your asses up or you'll have to run more laps." The blonde stated.

"Come on, get up." Chloe smiled and softly pushed her off her, trying to ignore the flash of hurt and rejection on her face.

When they ran their extra laps, they moved on to choreography. After all they'll perform for the president and his wife soon and they want it to be perfect.

Two hours later

"Good job aca-bitches. The president is going to be very proud of us!" Aubrey said. "I'll sit in the first row, since I can't perform with you. I'm pretty sure nothing can go wrong! And now hands in." They put their hands in and smiled at each other before their usual 'One, two, aaahhh' ritual. They bid their goodbye's, Beca and Chloe hugging as usual before parting their ways.

As they were walking on the campus, Aubrey spoke up. "It's so cool to see you back together. You can be really proud that Beca is that forgiving."

"Yeah, I know. Although she seemed a lot different than usual. When I pushed her off me, she had that heartbroken look on her face, she never had that. Maybe she just really needs some comforting because after all she's very sensible." The redhead sighed. "Maybe I'm gonna ask her if we can hang out later."

"Yes, do that. But now we're going to Two Whales and eat lunch there because I'm very hungry and I bet you are, too." The blonde smiled and threw her arm around her best friend as they made their way to the diner.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate because the kiss wasn't real *sings***

**Tell me your thoughts as usual :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Do you know that feeling when you listen to a song and you're just like: "THIS HAS TO BE IN MY FANFIC!"? This happened to me with two songs, although I'm not so sure about the second one.. No, I won't tell you which songs XD You'll have to wait and see. :3 But there's going to be a hint about song one in this chapter owo**

**Anyway, enjoy reading it!**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chloe sat in the living room, watching the last episode of Faking It while eating some popcorn. "Come on, Karma, you just dreamt about fucking your best friend, you're so in love with her! Can't you just see that your Prince Charming is Princess Sarcasm?" She huffed and muttered "Season 2B better be about them getting together."

Her phone vibrated, and Chloe looked who wrote her.

**DJ Becs 03:34 pm: Sup weirdo, watcha doin?**

She smiled, quickly typing a reply.

**Chloe 3 03:35 pm: Just finished Faking It, now I'm completely surrounded with silence because Aubrey is out with Stacie :)**

**DJ Becs 03:37 pm: Wanna hang out? I have a few new mixes if you want to listen to them. Jesse has a rehearsal, so I'm completely yours.**

**Chloe 3 03:38 pm: Okay, I'll be there in 5 ^-^**

She turned off the TV and checked in the mirror if she looked presentable. Then she left a little note on the table, so that Aubrey knew where she was in case she came back earlier than her. After that she left and walked humming to Baker Hall. As soon as she stood in front of Beca's door, she knocked, waiting for the brunette to open up. But she didn't. Surprised the redhead decided to knock again.

"Beca? I'm heeeereeee." She announced. She still didn't get an answer. _Okay, screw it, I'm just gonna enter, maybe she doesn't hear me because she is listening to music._ She opened the door carefully, and it revealed an empty room. _What? Where is she?_

Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes and a body pressed against her, while a soft voice whispered "Boo." in her ear.

"Jesus, are you trying to scare me? I thought you would have gone somewhere without me." Chloe pouted, but taking Beca's hands off her and turned around to hug her. "Is it just me or did you just get a bit taller?"

"Maybe I'm standing on tiptoe. Maybe I just grew a bit. You'll never know." She smirked.

Chloe immediately looked down to check if Beca was standing on her tiptoes and slapped her playfully when she really did. "You're a weirdo." She giggled and walked towards Beca's bed. "Now show me your new mixes." She waited patiently as the brunette looked through her folders to find them.

"Okay, here we have Radioactive in the Dark. I'm very proud of it." She explained while she gave the redhead her headphones.

Chloe soon bobbed her head to the music. "Oh my god what is this eargasm I'm having? This is so good, like all your mixes, show me more!" She begged, looking at Beca with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright, the next one is Love me like your Style. I hope you like it too." She said, nervously watching the redhead as she closed her eyes to listen better to the music.

"Damn Becs, this is so cool. I love it!" The older girl smiled as the brunette let out a sigh of relief. "Look, I'm the last person to hate on your mixes, I think you know that." She took her hand and squeezed it. "Now, show me some more mixes!"

"Okay, thank you, I really appreciate that." She blushed and looked down. "Anyway." She caught herself again. "Next up No Diggity vs. Thrift Shop."

"Yaaas No Diggity! I remember when we were at the Riff-Off and you started rapping it! I still can't believe that Justin let the Trebles win just because it's sung 'It's' and not 'It is'. It's the same! Ohhh the song already started I'm sorry I'll shut up and listen now. Ssssshhhh everyone." Chloe said and put her finger on her lips to silence the room which was just filled with Beca and her.

The brunette couldn't help but smile at that. "You're an adorable dork, you know that?" She muttered and started giggling when Chloe shot her a questionable look, trying to figure out what she said.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" She asked, pulling down the headphones.

"Nothing." Beca replied and started grinning as the redhead narrowed her eyes.

"Beca Mitchell, you better tell me what you said or you'll die because I'll tickle the answer out of you and as far as I'm aware you're very ticklish." She simply stated, her face very serious.

"Not gonna happen." The brunette answered.

"You have three seconds." Chloe warned.

"I'm willing to take the torture. I'm not gonna repeat it." Beca smirked back.

"Okay, fine." The redhead put the headphones on the table. "Are you really sure? Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, it is." Beca answered, quickly jumped on her feet and as far as possible away from Chloe. "Let's play a little game called 'Try to catch me slowpoke'." She grinned.

"I'll catch you faster than you can look Mitchell." Chloe said, slowly standing up.

"Bring it Beale." She replied, surveilling the redhead to know when it's time to run.

The older girl suddenly ran towards Beca, but she quickly dodged her and ran to the other side of the room. "Slooooowpooooooke."

This fueled Chloe even more and she tried to turn as quickly as Beca or somehow cut her off. But the younger girl was too fast, always running to safety. The redhead stood still after a while, panting heavily. "Goddamnit Beca why are you so fast?" She breathed out, trying to calm herself.

"Well, tiny people tend to be faster than tall people." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly Chloe knew how to get her. She noticed that if she would approach Beca from the left, the brunette would be trapped. _Hah, you're an idiot, now I got you. _She smiled and suddenly sprinted off, approaching Beca as planned. The short girl couldn't even process what was happening, so fast was everything. The redhead's plan worked and she pinned her down to the ground. "Hah, gotcha." She smiled mischievously and started running her fingers along the brunette's hips, her smile getting wider as Beca's eyes widened and as her body reacted to the touch. "Still sure that you don't want to tell me?"

"Y.. Yes.." The brunette stuttered out, her eyes fixed on the redhead.

"Well, your fault." She grinned and started tickling her. She never really realized how ticklish Beca was because she tried to roll from left to right to somehow protect her sides and even jumped a bit even in the air while her body shook with laughter.

"Jesus.. C... Chloe... I need.. aaaaair..." She tried to say while gasping for air.

"Not gonna happen, you brought this on yourself, so I'm not gonna give in until you repeat what you said!" Chloe replied, tickling her more.

"No... Never!" She laughed. "Please.. Le... Lemme... wipe away... my... tears!" She begged.

"Say what you've said and I'll maybe think about it." The redhead simply answered.

"F.. Fine! FINE! I'll... tell you... just stop! STOOOP!" She gave in, panting while she wiped her tears and locked eyes with Chloe. "I said thatyou'reanadorabledork." She muttered.

"Beca, stop saying things so fast I can't understand you like this." The older girl said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, now sitting on the brunette's lap.

She sighed. "I said that you're an adorable dork." She quickly darted her eyes around while a little blush crept up her neck.

"Awww thank you, you're an adorkable idiot, too." Chloe giggled as Beca slapped her.

"I'm not an idiot and I'm badass." she pouted.

"Really? Do we have to go over that again? We agreed that you're badass with others, but not around me." The redhead shook her head.

"But... I wanna be a badass around you. At least a little bit?" She looked up to her, eyes filled with hope.

"Uuuuhhh... fine? But I think that you'll fail horribly." Chloe sighed and shrugged.

"Yeeesss, praise the lord!" Beca exclaimed and looked at the ceiling while fist pumping.

"So much to being badass." Chloe chuckled and stood up. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"What is this Faking It you were talking about? I kinda wanna watch it now." The brunette said, sitting up.

"Oh, it's about two best friends faking about being together, but unfortunately Amy develops feelings for her best friend who did it all to get the attention of a boy." The redhead explained. "Go get your laptop, we'll watch it like right now." She said and sat on Beca's bed.

"Aw man that sucks, but sure, let's check it out!" She smiled and unplugged her laptop to place it in front of them while she cuddled up with Chloe.

They managed to binge watch every episode that was out, Chloe just showed her the important ones, and Beca just sat there after the last episode, mouth hanging open. "Wait, so did both of them imagine fucking each other or what just happened?"

"Yep, they did. I really hope they'll get together by the end of the season." Chloe nodded.

"Damn, I feel sorry for Amy. And for Reagan too because if Karmy gets together she'll be dumped again." The brunette sighed and stretched. "Hmmm, it's already late. It's too late to let you walk home, so I guess I have my cuddle buddy back for tonight?"

"Of course, I would never turn you down." The redhead smiled and stood up to open Beca's closet. They had agreed that they would let some sleeping clothes at each others dorms so they didn't need to sleep in each other's clothes. _Although I wouldn't mind to leave my scent on your clothes. _She changed into some sweatpants and a tank top, tossing the brunette her sleeping clothes. That caught her completely off-guard because it landed on her face, snapping her out of her daze.

"Ow, Jesus Christ, don't kill me!" She chuckled and changed as well. Then she put down her laptop and patted next to her. "Come here, I'm waiting." She said in a seductive tone.

"Oh, I bet I'm not the only one who is going to come tonight." Chloe flirted back, waltzing to the bed and sitting next to her friend who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so? Tell me more." She smirked, locking eyes with the redhead.

"Well, I could do so, but I'm hella exhausted and I want to sleep, cuddling with you." She grinned.

"You're such a moment ruiner do you know that?" Beca laughed and laid down, pulling Chloe with her and cuddling to her side.

"Yes, I know." The redhead chuckled. "Good night, sleep well."

"Good night, sleep well too." The brunette replied.

Soon their breaths evened out, sleep taking over them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Woooo, I'm finally finished with this chapter *dances***

**Songs used: Radioactive in the Dark - Imagine Dragons vs. Fall Out Boy**

**Love me like your Style - Ellie Goulding vs. Taylor Swift**

**No Diggity vs. Thrift Shop - title says Ed Sheeran vs. Macklemore**

**Tell me what you think about this chap :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I kinda made a list how I get them together, now I just hope that it works out like I want it to because normally I just start writing and then I have to check if everything makes sense XD**

**Enjoy reading the new chapter folks :3**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Beca, what do you think you're doing?" An angry voice suddenly yelled, the door flying open and hitting the wall. "You didn't answer my calls or messages, neither yesterday nor today, what is wrong wi-" The voice stopped mid sentence, realizing that the brunette wasn't alone, but accompanied with a redhead who lazily turned around to see the voice's owner. "Oh, I see. So you're cheating on me?" He said a bit quieter, but the anger became more.

The younger girl who sat up in her bed as soon as she heard the voice looked at her boyfriend, her jaw dropped in shock. "Jesse, are you serious right now? I knew that you had a rehearsal so I invited Chloe over and we kinda ended up watching Faking It until past midnight and because it was so late I couldn't let her go home so she stayed here for the night. I'm not cheating on you. And it's no big deal if I don't answer for once because I'm not bound to answer every little message." She shot back, a bit furious over the behavior of him.

"Oh yeah well I'm sorry that I was worried that something might've happened to you." He replied, his eyes piercing through Beca's body.

"Oh really? Because as far as I'm aware you had rehearsal 'til 5 and after that ENOUGH time to maybe come over and check on me. So where were you, hmm?" She crossed her arms, returning the stare.

"Oh come on Becaw, I thought you would maybe mix and didn't want to be disturbed, so I waited until 9 and when you still didn't reply I thought you would've gone to bed. I was just respecting your boundaries." He pouted, trying to win his girlfriend for her.

"Oh really? Because, as far as I'm aware, you know that I always check my messages and everything before I go to sleep. So, spill. What were you really doing?" Beca answered, not falling for him.

He sighed, looking down. "Yeah okay, I might've stayed a little longer and partied with the Trebles. I'm sorry Beca for lying. Forgive me?" He made this puppy eyes and Chloe tried so hard to keep the gagging sound for herself that wanted to escape her mouth.

The brunette sighed. "Okay, but next time I won't. Now come here and kiss me." She smirked as Jesse walked over to do as he was asked for. Chloe closed her eyes. _If they start making out I'm going to vomit in their faces._

Luckily it was just a few kisses and then he hugged her, whispering something in her ear that made his girlfriend giggle and then he waved to Chloe and left the room.

"I didn't feel out of place, like, at all." The redhead said after the door closed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Can you forgive me?" She repeated Jesse's question, making puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine, but next time I won't." The older girl scoffed, repeating Beca's words.

The brunette giggled, grabbing her phone. "Idiot." She unlocked it to check her messages and her eyes widened. "23 messages and 5 calls. Nice job, boyfriend." She shook her head, looking through the other messages she got. When she read the last message, she froze.

"Beca? Everything okay?" Chloe asked, putting her hand on Beca's arm. Suddenly tears began to spill out the brunette's eyes, but she didn't seem to notice it. "Beca?" She squeezed her arm, trying to get her attention. When she still had no success, she hugged her and the younger girl finally seemed to notice her, burying her face in the redhead's boobs. "What's wrong?"

"He... party... girl..." Beca sobbed, not making any sense.

"Hey, it's okay, try to calm down and tell me what happened. Who is he? And what do you mean with girl?" Chloe said reassuringly, rubbing the brunette's back.

After what seemed like an eternity, Beca felt safe enough to talk without erupting into new sobs. "Jesse told me he was on that party, remember? I thought it was just a party with just Trebles, but surprise, it was a huge one, with boys and girls from the whole university. Stacie was there, too, and saw him." She breathed in, trying to stop new tears from falling. "He... was accompanied with a girl... And she saw them making out... she took a photo of them and sent the photo to me... and later they disappeared to god knows where." Then she started sobbing again, clinging on the redhead.

Externally Chloe was furious. What does he think? Barging in here, saying that Beca is cheating on him but then he himself cheated the night before? Internally Chloe cheered. Because this would mean that they'll maybe break up and then she can get her. "Screw this douchebag. I never thought that he would do that. He always seemed nice and caring, but now?" She muttered and Beca sat up, looking at her.

"What should I do now?" She asked, wiping away her tears. "I can't just go to him and say 'Hey, Stacie saw you at the party making out with another girl and sent me a photo of that.' He surely will try to defend himself in any way possible and then we will end up fighting. And I don't want to fight with him."

"Well, sadly Beca, that's how the world is. He doesn't know that you know, so you have some time to decide what you want to do. I'd say we go and grab breakfast, so you don't have to think about it now. Sounds like a plan?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, thanks Chloe. You really know me very well. I'd even say you know me better than I know myself." Beca replied, attempting to smile.

"Naaah, I'm just good on telling what people need when they're in need." The redhead shrugged the compliment off, as if it was nothing.

"Okay, then I will stop complimenting you when you just wipe it off." The brunette frowned, jumping out of the bed.

"I don't just wipe it off, I'm very happy about it." Chloe giggled, following Beca. "So I guess we have to shower now?"

"Yep, we both stink and we don't want to let people scrunch their noses around us, right?" The younger girl replied. "But, we won't shower together. And if I decide to sing, you're allowed to harmonize with me, but please be in the next stall for that and don't barge into mine." She added, grabbing her shower supplies.

The redhead frowned, nodding nonetheless. "Okay, DJ Becs."

"Okay, let's go." Beca answered, leading Chloe to the showers.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Whoop whoop, it totally didn't go as planned but I think it's ten times better than I actually planned it xD Flexible writer ahoi! **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought, and: Should I skip the shower scene or do you want me to write that something happens? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As requested, the shower scene is included :3 (Sorry for the late update but I was kinda busy today ;^; AND ONE MONTH LEFT TIL PP 2)**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As soon as they entered the general shower,Beca began to strip down and Chloe couldn't help but glance as often as possible.

"Stop it." The brunette laughs, throwing her pants into the redhead's face.

"How did you know I was looking? I just glanced." She pouted, taking the pants off her.

"Oh, so you were looking, I was just guessing." Beca shrugged, sticking her tongue out as Chloe looked shocked to her.

The older girl pouted, turned around and went off in the last shower stall, far away from the brunette.

"Chloe, come back, don't go so far away." She begged.

"No, I'm not gonna be near someone who sticks tongues at people." The redhead answered stubbornly and turned the water on, waiting for it to get warm. She heard a sigh, then footsteps coming closer and the curtain in the next stall being moved. She chuckled, letting the now warm water run over her head.

"**Ooooh misty eye of the mountain below.**" Beca started singing, the redhead smirked at that and joined in.

"**Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls. And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Durins' sons.**" They both smiled widely. "**If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together, watch the flames climb high into the night. Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side high.**" Chloe started dancing a bit. "**And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together, raise a glass of wine for the last time, calling out father, oh, prepare as we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side, desolation comes upon the sky. Now I see fire inside the mountain, I see fire burning the trees, and I see fire hollowing souls, I see fire blood in the breeze, and I hope that you'll remember me.**" She heard a little laugh coming from the other stall. "We good again?"

"Yeah, we good." Chloe answered. "Could you throw me your shampoo? I walked in here without any shower supplies."

"Yeah, watch out!" Beca replied and threw the shampoo bottle over the shower stall wall to the redhead and it landed on said person's head.

"Ow you hit me on my head!" She winced and picked up the bottle, pouring some of the content on her hand and then rubbing it into her hair. "Now I'm gonna smell like lavender mixed with vanilla." She grinned.

"Oh my god you're such a weirdo." The brunette chuckled. "Toss the shampoo to me, I have to use it too!"

The redhead did as she was told. After a comfortable silence she spoke up again. "Where do you want to go? Two Whales as always?"

Beca didn't reply, she just moaned.

"So that's a yes, then?" The redhead asked, facing the wall that separates them.

The brunette groaned this time, louder than the moan before.

"Beca?"

Another groan, louder and more painful.

"Oh my god Beca!" Chloe yelled, rushing over to the other stall. In front of her laid the brunette curled up on the floor, holding her stomach, wincing and groaning. "What's wrong? Can you sit?" She crouched down, laying a hand on the younger girl's leg, who just could shake her head. _Shit shit shit what do I do? Okay, breathe. Surveill the situation. _She internally winced at the sounds that escaped Beca's mouth, she seemed to be in a horrible pain. _Apparently she has cramps. Bad cramps. What kind of cramps? Maybe her stomach can't deal with the food she ate yesterday... It has to get out of her._

"Okay, Beca?" She squeezed the brunette's leg, trying to get her attention. "I need you to trust me now, okay? Nod if you understand." She exhaled when she nodded.

The redhead stood up, walked around the younger girl and sat down behind her, her hands grabbing her by her sides. "Okay, this is probably gonna hurt more than the actual cramps, but after you vomited it'll be a lot easier!" She ignored Beca's panicked face as she heard what Chloe is going to do with her. She pulled her up, getting her into a position as if the redhead was the back of a chair and tried her best not to cover the brunette's mouth as she cried and screamed very loudly due to the pain. "Beca, I need you to work with me!" She shouted in her ear. "Can you make yourself vomit?"

The younger girl stuck her fingers into her mouth, successfully vomiting after that. Chloe rubbed her back as the last few cramps finally stopped and she just shivered due all the pain.

"Th.. Thank yoo.. hou..." She stuttered, crying a bit from the rest of the pain. The redhead hugged her from behind, kissing her hair. They sat for a bit like this and Chloe turned off the water, leaving everything in silence.

"You're welcome. Jesus, what was that?" She asked, resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I don't know, I just remember getting a little stomach ache and then it erupted into those bad cramps. I've never had this before." The younger girl answered, leaning her head completely exhausted against the redhead's.

The older girl thought about the things Beca ate yesterday. _Everything she ate I ate too, so why did only she get those cramps?_

"Let's just shower us again and then go back to my dorm, I can't eat right now." Beca sighed.

"Alright, but I'll go to Two Whales nonetheless and grab something for you too." Chloe replied, standing up and pulling the brunette with her.

20 minutes later

Bechloe sat on Beca's bed, Chloe helping Beca with Psychology (because her dad wants her to get a good degree in this class) while eating her sandwich.

"Ugh, I can't concentrate on this if your head won't shut up about why I got this cramps." The brunette groaned.

"That's a lie, you just don't get this chapter. How can I explain this to you if you don't even get the easiest explanation for this?" The redhead simply answered.

"I don't know, but my dad kills me if I can't do it." She sighed, shifting in a more comfortable position.

"Well, ask him. Maybe he can explain this better to you." Chloe shrugged, throwing an arm around Beca. "C'mon, he's your dad after all."

The brunette just shot her an 'Are you serious'-look which got answered by puppy eyes and a pout.

"For me? Pretty pwease?"

"Ugh, fine, whatever." She grumbled.

"Man, you're so whipped!" The redhead giggled, dodging Beca's attempt to hit her.

"I'm not whipped and I'm still badass." The brunette growled, death glaring her friend but smirked soon so she knew she was joking.

"Yes, you are." Chloe chuckled, leaning on the younger girl. "I'm still wondering how you got those cramps. I mean, we ate yesterday the same things, so where are my cramps?"

"Hmmm, maybe there was something in it my stomach couldn't handle?" She suggested.

"Wait, if it would be like that, then your body should've reacted sooner." The redhead realized. "But what could've caused it then? You didn't eat anything or something."

Suddenly Beca looked at Chloe with a terrified expression on her face. Right after that the redhead got what the brunette realized, her facial expression getting the same.

"Shit." Both of them said.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Here you go C:**

**Song: Ed Sheeran - I see fire**

**Tell me your thoughts :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: GUYS DID YOU SEE THE TRAILER OMG I'M DEAD AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND I'M STILL NOT OVER THE TRAILER AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"When was the last time you had sex?!" Chloe nearly screamed, shaking Beca.

"Calm down! Three weeks ago I think!" The brunette tried to said calmly.

"Ok, plan: I run to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test and you eat that sandwich you try to hide! Okay? Okay!" And then she was out the room, stormed down the hallway, flying over the campus, passing Aubrey.

"Chloe?" The blonde asked perplex.

"No time!" She shouted back, leaving the campus and arriving at the pharmacy in no time. "I need a pregnancy test, it's urgent!"

"Calm down, young woman, why is it so urgent?" The cashier asked.

"Well long story short a friend of mine could be pregnant and we need to know like right now." She panted, leaning on the counter.

"Alright, I'm going to get one." The cashier said and disappeared behind the curtains, coming back with what Chloe wished for.

"Thank you, keep the rest." The redhead answered, slamming the money on the counter and storming off.

When she arrived at Beca's she threw the test to her with a 'Go-to-the-toilet-NOW'-look. The brunette nodded, stood up and leaved. Chloe sat on her bed, anxiously nibbling her nails. _What if she's pregnant? Is Jesse going to be a good father? Wait no, screw that asshole, I think he mustn't see his child. Maybe I'm gonna be the mother? Or aunt? Or whatever? _

When Beca entered the room, she silently gave her the test.

Oh god, that's not a good sign, is it? Oh my god n- OH MY GOD YES! Chloe squealed, hugging the brunette who joined her, twirling her around and doing a victorious dance. "You're not pregnant!" She screamed happily.

"Chloe, could you let me down, I'm getting seasick up here!" She laughed and the redhead did as she was told to.

They were awkwardly standing inches away from each other, Beca glancing at Chloe's lips first. The redhead saw this action and her breath hitched in her throat. _Is she... Is she...?_ She looked down at Beca's lips, slightly leaning in. When she noticed that the brunette did it as well, she froze internally, scanning the face in front of her. _Eyes halfway closed, mouth slightly open... Holy shit she is serious! Okay, don't fuck this up!_ Their distance became smaller and smaller, the older girl could practically feel the brunette's breath on her lips.

Just then Kimmy Jin barged in, singing 'Love is an open door' from Frozen. The pair jumped away from each other, the one more embarrassed than the other about what was going to happen.

"Oh, Kimmy Jin! So you're back from your trip?" Beca greeted her.

"Yep, we talked a lot about Frozen." She hummed, noticing Chloe and stopped. "Oh, hi Chloe."

"Good afternoon Kimmy Jin." She smiled, looking at Beca. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" She asked, not waiting for an answer and pulled Beca with her. "What were those cramps then?" She asked, once they were in the hallway in a quiet corner.

"I don't know, I ate nothing bad and nothing made contact with- Oh no." The brunette's face went pale.

"What? Tell me!" The redhead asked concerned.

"I think that my lovely boyfriend poisoned me." She said.

"No way. You're kidding."

"Nope. He was the only one who came in touch with my mouth and tongue." She replied.

"But why would he do that?!" Chloe yelled, ignoring the curious looks they got.

"I don't know. But what I know for sure is that we're going to pay him a visit. Come." Beca answered, dragging the redhead with her.

At the Treble house

"Jesse, your girlfriend is here!" Unicycle said, guiding them to the chilling longue.

Both of them noticed the flash of confusion in his look, but it quickly changed. "Becaw, what brings you here?" He asked, walking over to them.

"Hmmmm I don't know maybe I'm here because of you?" She replied, pushing him away when he was leaning in. "No, you're so not going to kiss me again until you explained two things. First: Why were you cheating on me and second: Why did you poison me?!"

"Woah Beca I'd never do those things, I swear!" He replied, taken aback.

"Oh, you didn't cheat? Why did Stace snap a photo of you kissing another girl and telling me that you disappeared with her to god knows where?" She asked furiously.

"Aw Becs, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing-" He began.

"Don't you dare come with this apology. Tell me the truth. And still, why did you poison me? Are you out of your mind?" Beca snapped.

"I really wasn't aware of my actions and the second part was a bet." He answered.

"A bet huh? So whatever the prize was was more important than you girlfriend's life?" She growled.

"Yes, it was in fact more important. And yes, I was aware of my actions. Jesus Christ, girls are so complicated." He rolled his eyes and turned around.

Chloe could hear Beca's heart break. It sounded like someone ripped paper or glass broke, both of this together. She ran in front of Jesse, shouting at him. "So I guess you just broke up with Beca now, huh? Wasn't she good enough anymore? Did you find something to replace her with?"

"Yes, yes and yes, now move out of my way." He groaned.

"Make me. You just hurt the most beautiful person in the world, do you know that? Do you even care?"

He just clenched his jaw. "Out. Of. My. Way."

"As I said, make me." The redhead answered, crossing her arms.

That was when Jesse lost it. He jumped forward, punching Chloe in the face and stomach. She groaned, falling to the ground with him and she couldn't move anymore. She heard screams, manly voices trying to get Jesse to leave her alone, some even tried to move him. It helped, and the redhead was free, crawling to a pair of legs which she assumed to be Beca's. She coughed up some blood and then collapsed in front of the person, slowly getting unconscious.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Cliffhanger ahoi! I just wanted to tell you that I'd never let Beca get pregnant :c Anyway, this chapter is kind of intense, don't you think? And I loved the idea of Kimmy Jin so I included it XD**

**Tell me what you thought! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi you beautiful people :3**

**Have you watched the Lip Sync Battle? Anna totally wrecked it!**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chloe slowly woke up, looking in a face of a smiling Beca who looked down on her. "Hey." She softly said, tenderly caressing the redhead's cheek. "Fit enough to stay awake this time?"

The older girl narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean with 'this time'?"

"Oh, you woke up a few times already but then you got unconscious again." The brunette answered.

"Where am I?" Chloe questioned, looking around.

"Still at the Treble house, your head is in my lap. I'm just gonna explain what happened since you got beaten up because I can feel that you're dying to know what happened. You crawled to me, collapsing and I panicked and called 911 and the police while some of the Trebles watched Jesse who got tied to a chair with very much effort. When they arrived the paramedics took care of you and some officers interrogated me what exactly happened. I mentioned that he poisoned me, too, and then Mr. Underwood gave me his number and told me to tell you that you should call him when you're awake again. Then Mrs. Haywood walked up to me, explaining that you have some bruises and wounds, but nothing that would need stitches and that you'd be fine, you just need some time to rest and that you should go to the ER if you don't feel okay when you wake up. And yeah, since then the Treble's left to do their own stuff, Benji gave me the key, saying I should lock up when we go and then bring them to his dorm room, and I carried you to the couch, which is easier said than done by the way, and waited. It was funny, the first time you woke up, I asked 'Feeling better?' and you just groaned and said 'Bree, five more minutes.' and went back to unconsciousness. The second time you said something like 'Ey yo lil' mama lemme whisper in ya ear.' and I was just like 'The fuck?'." She chuckled. "But I'm glad you're awake now. Like fully awake. Without going back to unconsciousness. You know. You get me right?"

"Yes, I know and get you. I may be a bit hurt but my brain is still working." Chloe giggled. "Beca?"

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"You've been caressing my cheek for quite a while now. Is it okay?" The redhead snickered as the brunette looked down at her hand as if she had no idea what it was doing.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She blushed. "I just forgot that I was doing that." She stopped and awkwardly rested it next to her.

"Nooo don't stop it felt nice." Chloe pouted, taking the hand to where it was before.

"Sorry kid, now I won't do it again. Moment ruined." She laughed and patted her cheek.

"Fiiiiineeeee." The older girl groaned. "So what are we going to do now? What is going to happen with Jesse?"

"I don't know. He is in jail for now, they'll interrogate you first and I guess then they will decide what happens next. I hope that he goes for at least a month to jail. I mean, he poisoned me and then beat you up." She sighed, starting to strike Chloe's cheek again.

"Let's just stay here for a little bit longer and then go to the police station." The redhead said, closing her eyes.

"Mhm, let's do that." Beca hummed.

_I could get used to this. Beca caressing my cheek and my head resting in her lap. This feels so nice. _"Becs?"

"Hm?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither, Chlo, me neither."

"So, how do you feel? He broke up with you after all. Where are the tears? The feeling of emptiness? All that stuff?"

"Well, to be honest I cried a little bit while you were unconscious. But I don't feel empty, I somehow feel like I have only lost a small part in my world. This is so weird because I don't understand this. Like, at all." She answered, looking at her hand and becoming aware of what she was doing again. "Hand, why are you doing this?" She asked it as if it could give her an answer.

"The hand won't answer and maybe something you do unconsciously? I read about an article once where some scientists looked for women who wanted to apply to a job and in the waiting room they sprayed some manly pheromones on one chair and told the women that only one should enter until she gets called to be interviewed, then another woman enters and waits. Most of the woman chose the chair and the chair to the left and right where the pheromones were and they did that very unconsciously. They didn't knew why the were going to that chair, their body did." Chloe explained.

"So you're saying that your pheromones or whatever are attracting me?" Beca asked with a confused look on her face.

"No, that was just an example of doing things unconsciously. But maybe it could be that, I don't know." She shrugged.

"Ah, okay. Well, we'll never find out I guess." She nodded, smiling softly.

"Oh, and about that part you said before you noticed your hand doing this." She gestured at Beca's hand which still stroke her cheek. "I think maybe you have someone in your life who is something like your rock? Someone you feel very close to?"

"Well you're the only one I am close to, so I guess you're my rock." The brunette shrugged.

"Excuse me? You just don't shrug that off! I feel very honored and I'll be your rock as long as possible and I still can't believe that you just shrug it off like 'Okay. Yay.'." Chloe said the very last part without emotion to show Beca how she saw this shrug. "At least I want a reward for doing such a big job."

The younger girl grinned. "You sound like a five year old, but okay, I'll give you your reward if you insist." She leaned down, giving the redhead a peck on the lips, then booped her nose. "Here, happy now?"

The redhead met Beca's eyes, glanced down at her lips and then back up to her eyes. She put her hand around the younger girl's neck, pulling her down and captured her lips. She was surprised as she kissed back, even more that it was like she dreamed it yesterday. They moved very gently, as if both of them put all their love into that one kiss. When the brunette ran her tongue over her bottom lip, she let Beca in, exploring her mouth. Who could've believed that two people could be so loving with each other? Chloe felt her smiling, and couldn't help but smile, too. When they broke their kiss, both of them missed the contact. "That was just..." The redhead began.

"Yeah." The younger girl nodded, smiling.

Suddenly realization hit the redhead like a fist in her face. "But I don't understand? I... What? Help, I'm hella confused."

"Well, you see..." Beca began, looking at her hands. "That night when you sang to me, I felt a feeling in my stomach I've never felt before. I thought it would be something like irritation but it stayed until our fight. Then, when I stormed to my room and laid on my bed, I couldn't sleep and my thoughts were always running back to you and your song where you practically confessed your love. And with every thought this feeling grew stronger and stronger and I was like 'Maybe it's because I want you back or I don't want to lose you?' So the next day at rehearsals when you hugged me it came back and when you pushed me off you I felt like someone broke my heart. And it got worse and worse from that point. I don't know if you noticed but for me I acted hella different than I usually did. And I didn't have an explanation for this! And I kinda enjoyed it when you pinned me to the ground." She mumbled at the last part. "Anyway, when we cuddled I felt different than I did with Jesse. I became aware of how soft you are and how you spooned me, not to tight and not to lose like you wanted to make sure that you can protect me with letting me have enough space. The next morning when he kissed me I felt somewhat uncomfortable, I don't know. And I think I could taste the poison but I thought it was from the alcoholic drinks he had the days before." She met Chloe's eyes. "And when we cuddled in the shower after you helped me I felt safe. I felt like I was home. And when you jumped in front of Jesse a few hours before although I think you knew that he would beat you, I finally realized that I feel for you more than a close friend. And despite the crying I did, I thought about how we met at the Activities fair, how you tried your best to get me into your group. And then, how you barged in my shower. Really, every normal girl would've thrown you out, but I didn't. I didn't know why, but I think I know now. I think it was the point where we connected. Where we both knew 'This weirdo is not going away from our lives soon.'. And I'm really glad now that you barged into my shower. Thank you for doing that." She smiled.

"Becs, you're making me cry, stop." Chloe said, wiping away the first tears that escaped nonetheless.

"But why are you crying, did I say something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, it's just... After four years you finally return my feelings and I'm so happy now. I just want to kiss the shit out of you and hold your hand." She sobbed, snuggling her head into Beca's stomach.

"Awww Chloe." The brunette chuckled, patting her head. "I'm sorry for not realizing sooner."

"No, don't be, it's okay, I'm happy that you did now." She smiled, kissing her again.

"As much as I would love to kiss you too, we have to call Officer Underwood and go to the police station." The brunette answered. "So, sit up and phone him."

"Alright alright." The redhead huffed, getting her phone out of her pocket. "Number please?"

"Yeah, here." Beca said, giving her girlfriend the piece of paper.

Chloe dialed the number. "Yes, hello? Yeah, hi Mr. Underwood, I'm Chloe Beale, I wanted to say that I'm awake and ready to visit you. Yes, tomorrow sounds great! When? Okay, 11 then. See you tomorrow, have a nice afternoon." She hung up, facing Beca. "We should come tomorrow at 11 am, just so that we could relax now for a bit."

"Okay, we'll move our asses out of here and bring Benji the keys because I think he's already wondering why we take so long." The brunette said, standing up and dragging the redhead with her.

"Okay, we should go to me then because after the stunt I did this morning Aubrey sure as hell needs some answers." She chuckled.

"Why, what did you do?" Beca asked, locking the door.

"I literally flew over the campus to get the pregnancy test." Chloe shrugged.

"Damn, like 'Gotta go fast'?" The brunette laughed, intertwining their fingers and started walking.

"Actually yes." The redhead giggled, waving around their hands. "I can get used to this." She smiled.

"Yeah, me too." The younger girl grinned, giving Chloe a peck on the lips.

They both smiled widely, walking of to the dormitory where Benji is in.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Yes, yes, hug and kiss me as much as you want now :3**

**I killed myself with all the cuteness and I just thought "Welp, they're gonna love it. Like me."**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought and see you tomorrow c:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys :3 Up for a new chap?**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After they gave Benji the keys, they made their way to Chloe's. "How do we tell Aubrey? Just barge in and scream we're sort of dating now?" Chloe questioned.

"Hmmm, good question. I'd say you answer her questions and maybe when the opportunity is given we can tell her." Beca shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I hope so. Do you want to keep holding my hand or do we just enter like we're still friends?"

"Jesus, Chlo, look at me." She stopped, looking at her girlfriend who looked back. "You don't have to worry. I think Aubrey is going to be very accepting and maybe even happy for us. She may be a total pain in the ass sometimes but even I like her because I know how she really is thanks to you. So, we'll just enter and see what happens, okay? Okay. Now, we're here."

The redhead smiled, opening the door. "Bree, I'm home!" She yelled.

"Living room!" A voice answered.

They entered the room and Beca looked confused at the situation in front of her. Aubrey and Stacie watching TV together, the brunette's legs resting on the blonde's lap and their fingers intertwined. "Staaaaaciiiiieeeee. I demand answers. Now." The younger girl said to her friend.

"Oh, hey Becs. Yeah, we're dating now. Forgot to tell you that." She just shrugged, smirking at her girlfriend.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me." Beca exhaled, throwing her hands in the air, forgetting that she was still holding Chloe's hand and she just presented that to the couple in front of them.

"Seems like we're not the only ones with a secret." Aubrey smiled.

Beca looked at their hands. "Oh, yeah, so Chlo and I are dating now, too?"

"I guess you sit down and start from the beginning." Stacie grinned, patting next to her.

When they settled, Chloe began talking. "Okay, well, you see, first there was nothing. And then God thought about creating-"

"Not this beginning idiot, I mean how you got together." The girl interrupted groaning.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." The redhead chuckled. "Well, I liked her for over four years as you know and singing that song to her made Becs feel something which she has never felt before. Long story short, after I Jesse beat me up she completely realized her feelings. And that's where we kissed."

"Is that where your wounds come from? Why did he do that anyway?" Aubrey asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, he poisoned her. And thanks to me it couldn't kill her or something. First we thought she was pregnant, that's why I was running across the campus. And he was cheating on her, thanks to Stacie we got to know that. And I wanted to know why he poisoned her, so I didn't move out of his way. He is in prison now and tomorrow we have to go to the police station for interrogation." Chloe explained, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

"He's a cunt." The taller brunette said. "It's good that he's in jail for that."

"Not for long though." The blonde said. "If we get unlucky he has to stay only a few months. But if we get lucky he has to stay a few years, maybe longer. It's attempted murder after all. We just have to know what poison it was. If it was a deadly one he has to stay up to lifetime."

"But Jesse wouldn't want to kill me.. Would he?" Beca worriedly asked.

"Nah, I'm sure it wasn't a deadly one. But a few years sounds good." Chloe answered, hugging the younger girl. "Don't worry, we won't see him so soon."

"I hope so." The brunette said, snuggling into her girlfriend's neck.

"Let's go on a double date tonight!" Aubrey suddenly exclaimed, causing the three girls to look at her with different expressions. Stacie looked amused by that, Chloe looked questioningly at her while Beca just had a horrified expression on her face.

"Never. Just over my dead body. I won't go on a double date." She stated.

"Oh come on Becs, it'll be fun." Her girlfriend pouted.

She just rolled her eyes. "Not gonna work Beale. Not this time."

2 hours later

"I can't believe it worked. Fuck all of them." Beca muttered under her breath while she caught up with Chloe who threw an arm around her as soon as she arrived.

"You look stunning. And it'll be fun, you'll see." The redhead said, kissing the brunette's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see. And you look beautiful as always." She said, smiling.

"There you are! Let's go in, shall we?" Aubrey greeted them.

They entered, settling at a table which was close to the window. "Ah, I'm hungry." Stacie said.

"Well that's why we're here. To still our hunger." Aubrey giggled.

"Good evening ladies! Here are your menus. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders!" A young man smiled at them, handing everyone of them the menus.

"Thank you sir!" Chloe said and grinned back, turning to the others as he walked away.

"Hmmm, I'll take a coke as always. And I think today's speciality is perfect for me." Beca said, licking her lips.

"Aw yes, Slow Cooker Pot Roast, very delicious!" The redhead agreed. "But I'll go for Goulash."

"Oh, they have pizza here as well! I'll take the Salami pizza!" The taller brunette smiled.

"My fave is cheese spaetzle, I'll go with that." The blonde said.

"And, have the young ladies decided what they want?" The waiter was back, now holding a tiny notepad to write down what they want.

They told him their orders and he nodded while he scribbled it down.

"So, how is life? Tell me anything." Aubrey asked them after he was gone again.

"Well, I thought about fulfilling my dream after I graduate. I mean as you are aware I wanted to move to LA and become a DJ, but then I got to know you guys and stayed here. I already researched a bit and I think I'm going to have to write a bunch of e-mails." Beca said.

"I think everyone who don't accept you is a big idiot because your mixes are awesome!" Chloe exclaimed, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "You're awesome."

"And you're adorkable." She grinned back.

Their food arrived, so they started eating, filling their stomachs.

After their double date, they paid and stood in front of the restaurant, bidding their farewell's. They decided that Bechloe was going to stay at Chaubrey's while Staubrey decided to stay at Dacie's.

When the pair arrived, they immediately went to Chloe's bedroom. "I'm tired." Beca said, plopping down on the redhead's bed.

"Well, you're not the only one." Chloe giggled, sitting down beside her. "Now come on, let's change into something more comfy and then sleep. We have to be at the police station tomorrow."

When they changed, they laid down, spooning each other. "Good night Chloe." The brunette grinned.

"Good night Beca." The older girl smiled, kissing her. It was a sweet and passionate kiss and they both really enjoyed it.

Soon, sleep took over them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Another chapter, another... uuuuhhhh... **

**Tell me what you thought as always :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sup? :3 I just watched Scott Pilgrim vs. the world, it was cool ^-^ The D in Dacie was for Denise '^'**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chloe woke up by someone tickling her nose. "Wake up, it's 10 am." A sweet voice said.

"Five more minutes." She sneezed.

"I repeat, it's 10 am." Beca giggled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Come on, I made breakfast."

"Wait, you were already up? How long? Oh my god why didn't you wake me, that's my house! I could've made breakfast." The redhead answered, struggling to get up.

"Hey, chill, everything is fine. Now come on." The brunette smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand and went downstairs with her.

"Oh my god! It smells good already!" The older girl exclaimed, sitting down at the table and dug into her food. "Mmmmmh oh my god this is so good! Petition for you to cook all the future meals we're gonna have together!" She moaned.

"Thank you." Beca blushed. "I learned a lot from my Granny." She said shyly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sit down and eat with me, I feel so lonely." Chloe grinned. "So, tell me." She began after the younger girl sat down. "How are we gonna do this later?"

"I guess they'll ask you a bit about how you helped. And maybe they ask us to stay until they're done interrogating Jesse." She shrugged, putting a pancake on her plate.

"We'll see. But don't worry, he will definitely stay in prison for a while." The redhead said reassuringly, taking her girlfriend's hand and squeezing it.

"I hope so." She smiled.

1 hour later - police station

"Good day, Ms. Beale and Ms. Mitchell. Please have a seat." Mr. Underwood greeted them, motioning with his hand to the chairs in front of him. "As Ms. Mitchell might've told you, I have to ask some question referring to Jesse." He spoke to Chloe.

"Yeah, she did. Shoot, what do you want to know?" She nodded, looking expectantly at him.

"Well, first of all, tell me the incident with the poisoning. Did you notice anything until the bad cramps happened?"

"No, I didn't, Becs seemed perfectly fine. Although she told me afterwards that she had a stomach ache. But how should I notice that? I can't read her mind." The redhead explained.

"Mhm, okay." The officer scribbled it down on his pad. "And after that?"

"Well, we went to go showering and sang together and suddenly she groaned, I knew that something was wrong so I stormed into her stall, sawing her lying there. And I just knew, whatever the reason was, it has to get out of her so I made her vomit. And then we sat together, waiting for her to recover and I was ready to help her again if her stomach meant to cramp again."

"I see." He wrote that down as well. "What was your relationship with him?"

"Well, we weren't very close but he seemed to be an okay guy. He made her really happy I guess." She shrugged.

"So Mr. Swanson is your boyfriend?" Mr. Underwood asked Beca.

"Well, ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me before he beat up Chloe." The brunette answered.

"That was my next question. Why did he use violence against you, Ms. Beale?"

"Well, after he broke up with her, I jumped in front of him, wanting to know why he did it. When I didn't move out of his way like he told me he jumped at me and began beating me up. And then I just remember crawling towards Beca after some of the Trebles pushed him off me." She told him.

"Well, thank you for your answers. I wanted to interrogate Mr. Swanson now, if you want, you can stay in the waiting room. If we don't have anything in two hours, we'll send a policeman to you who will tell you how we'll continue. It was nice talking to you, let's hope that he'll spill. Good day, you two." Mr. Underwood explained, bringing them to the said room and leaving them there.

"So, do you think he'll say something?" Chloe asked worriedly, sitting down on a chair.

"Well, though he did this shit, I think he is a good guy after all and will talk soon. I think things will work out just fine." She said, sitting down on her girlfriend's lap and throwing her arms around her.

"You're quite an optimist Becs." The redhead chuckled.

"Well, I can't help it." She grinned, kissing her. "And you worry to much."

"This is serious here, I can't help but worry." Chloe pouted.

"I see your point. Well, let's wait I guess."

1 and a half hour later

"Ms. Beale and Ms. Mitchell?" A policeman asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, we're here. What is it? Did he spill?" Beca questioned.

"Yes, he did. You have to come with me, Officer Underwood wants to talk to you." He said, motioning that they should follow him. He brought them into the small room where you could see into the interrogation room. Jesse sat there, hands folded on the table and he was staring at the other wall.

"Hello again. So, Mr. Swanson told us he poisoned you for a bet. If he did it, he would get 20000$. He poisoned you with Arsenic which can be deadly, so if Ms. Beale hasn't been there you could've died." Mr. Underwood explained.

Beca looked at him in shock. "I can't understand, why would he give my life to get 20000$? I feel so worthless, like a tool now." She sobbed, cuddling to Chloe who began comforting her.

"And he beat you up because the pressure was getting to much. He really regrets poisoning his girlfriend and breaking up with her." He said, looking between both of them.

"Can I... Can I talk to him?" The brunette asked.

"Sure, talk into that microphone." He smiled, giving Beca the speaking device.

"Hey Jesse." She said, watching him as he turned to the one-way mirror as if he could see her and smiled.

"Hey Becaw." He replied.

"I can't believe you poisoned me. Why did you do it? If you really cared about me you wouldn't have risked my life." The brunette said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, I really was an idiot but 20000$ is a lot of money, I couldn't say no..." He said quietly, looking at his hands.

"Well, it happened and it's over. I think we really should not be together anymore." She explained, wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"But babe, I love you." He tried to say.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but this can't work anymore." She sobbed, cuddling once again to Chloe who gave the mic to Mr. Underwood.

"Okay, I understand." He replied sadly.

"Bring Mr. Swanson to his cell please." He commanded the policemen who were watching him. "We'll contact you when we have a date when we meet again in the court to continue this case." He said to the pair, patting Beca on the shoulder. "Don't worry Miss, you'll meet someone who is better for you." He smiled.

"Yeah, thank you." The brunette smirked, taking her girlfriend's hand. "Goodbye officer, we'll see us then."

"Yeah, have a good day ladies." He waved.

When they were outside again, their stomachs growled loudly, signaling that they're hungry.

"I'd say we should go and grab lunch." Chloe said. "Let's go to Two Whales."

"Yeah, let's go!" She answered, dragging her along.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Yaaaaaay finished :3**

**Tell me how you like it :3**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Yes, Epilogue, I didn't make it that clear but this story comes sadly to an end! :c**

**It was fun writing for you guys and I really appreciate every review I've gotten, maybe I will write another fic after the movie, who knows? Or some Oneshots maybe hmmm... Anyway, did you see the new video?** **They put the Bechloe hug (YES BECHLOE HUG *faints*) after "Fall in love"! Sign or not? Anyway, now enjoy the last chapter xD**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Three months later

"Beca, guess what day it is today?" Chloe asked her girlfriend who was cooking dinner.

"Hmmm, let me think. Anniversary of something?" She asked, not looking up from cutting the cucumber.

"Yes, but WHAT anniversary?" The redhead giggled, sitting on the chair at the counter, resting her elbows on it, watching the brunette.

"Hmm, our three months together was last week.. Oh." She said, stopping to cut. "Jesse was sent to jail for three years right?"

"Yeah, I wonder how he is doing. He may have been a total ass to us but we both know he is a super nice guy." The older girl sighed. "I don't know, maybe we should pay him a visit? I think he should at least know about us."

"I don't know, it could break his heart you know." Beca said, continuing to cut the ingredients.

"Yes, but in case we hook up with him again after three years he'll be super pissed for not telling him sooner." Chloe explained, stealing a piece of the cucumber and eating it which earned her a slap from her girlfriend.

"Don't eat anything yooouuu." She pouted. "Okay, fine, but we will talk about that hooking up thing when it's time okay?"

"Okay, I'll call Mr. Underwood and you finish cooking." The redhead smiled and gave her partner a peck on the lips before walking off.

The next day

They watched as Jesse sat down on the other side of the glass, smiling at them. "Hey girls, it's good to see you." He greeted them.

"Hey Jess." Beca smirked. "You look funny in that uniform."

"Yeah, be happy that you're not the one that has to wear it." He laughed, looking at the orange clothing. "So how is life out there? How's everyone doing?"

"We're all fine, as you may remember we totally failed our performance for the president thanks to Fat Amy, but well, we are rehearsing for the world championship now." Chloe replied. "And we were at a camp to find together as a group again because after the performance everything went down for us. But well, it helped. Praise Aubrey." She giggled.

"Cool, I wish you the best of luck that you'll win." He grinned.

"Thank you." The smaller brunette said. "So, did you know that Stacie and Aubrey are dating?"

"They are? Since when?" Jesse gasped.

"For over three months now I think. We started dating a few days after them." The redhead chuckled, suddenly stopping in her little laugh and looking shocked at the brunettes. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, it just slipped out of my mouth, it was totally accidental."

"Hey, Chlo, calm down, we came here to tell him and now you just did." She tried to reassure her girlfriend. "Look Jess." She began, turning to him. "You may be a little hurt even more but I think you could've expected it." Beca sighed, looking down.

"No, it's fine, I'm happy for you guys. I made a mistake, you left me, I learned my lesson. When I get out of here I'll treat the next girl like the way Chloe does because I'm sure she takes good care of you. Doesn't she?" He addressed the redhead, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I do." Chloe replied, smirking seductively at her partner. "Right Becs?"

"Yeah, she does." She rolled her eyes and put her hand on the older girl's face to cover it. "So, how is prison?"

"Well, it's not so bad. I thought that the 'Don't pick up the soap' rule exists here but luckily we're cool here, so we can shower without the fear of being raped. And we have a schedule to keep us entertained. And Ronald, my cellmate is a pretty cool guy, I wish you could meet him." He answered.

"That's great! I hope your opinion won't change in this time you're here." Chloe muffled out behind the brunette's hand which was still on her face. She licked it in order to get her to take it down.

"Ewwww Chlo you're disgusting!" She giggled, rubbing it on her jeans.

"God guys you're so cute!" Jesse chuckled. "I hope you two won't break up so soon."

"I haven't thought of a breakup, did you?" The redhead looked questioningly at her girlfriend who just shook her head. "Nah, I think we're good for a long time."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but Mr. Swanson has to return to his cell because he has a chess lesson in 10 minutes." The officer said. "So please, say goodbye to each other."

"Chess? Really?" Both of them laughed, leaving the brunette extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He asked uncomfortably.

"No, it's cool." Beca chuckled. "See ya around dude." She waved.

"See you later Jesse." Chloe said, waving too.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you to visit me sometime again. Bye love birds." He grinned, following the officer through a door.

"See, he is still a nice guy." The redhead said, throwing an arm around her partner.

"Yeah, I kinda missed talking to him. I think we should definitely hook up with him again when he gets out." She smiled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

Three years later

"Can you see him?" Beca asked Chloe for the dozenth of time.

"No, he still hasn't left the building. Stop being so impatient." The redhead chuckled, shaking her head.

"There he is!" The brunette shouted and started waving. "Jess! Jesse! Over here!"

When he saw them he began sprinting to them and pulled them into a hug. "Oh hello my fave couple! I missed hugging you!" Neither of them let go, they just took in the moment.

"Now now, before I squeeze you guys to death, where are we going?" He asked, letting go.

"Well, we wanted to meet Bree and Stacie in the Two Whales diner, since it's nearly noon and stuff." Chloe explained.

"Okay, cool! But can we wait for Ronald? He's going to be let go too, and I said I wanted you to meet him!" He asked, looking hopefully at them.

"Sure, why not?" Beca said, boxing him into the side. "It feels good to have you around again."

Then a man approached Jesse, patting him on the shoulder. "Hey man! So, this is the lesbian couple you've been talking about?" He questioned, eyeing them.

"Yeah, we're together. Nice to meet you Ronald." The redhead greeted him, shaking his hand.

"Good day you two! You surely look already cute by just standing next to each other. How do you do that?" He laughed.

"Well, we have to keep some of our secrets." The brunette smirked. "Now come on, Two Whales is waiting for us!"

When they arrived, Staubrey was already sitting in a booth, chatting with each other. Stacie noticed them first, waving them over. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed, looking at Ronald. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ronald, I was Jesse's cellmate. Nice to meet you! You're Stacie I assume? And your girlfriend is Aubrey, right?" He smiled.

"Yes, right. Hi Ronald." Aubrey greeted him.

"Now let's eat and do a little catch up, shall we?" Beca grinned, plopping down next to her best friend.

They had a lot of fun and learned a lot about the new guy. He was a mechanic and manipulated his girlfriend's car after she dumped him, causing her to have a car accident. But unlike Jesse he wasn't sorry about what he did. In fact, he thinks he was some kind of a 'hero' for doing that. But other than that he was very nice and fun to be around with.

Just as they wanted to leave, Beca gave Stacie a nod, inhaling deeply. "Guys, could you wait a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Aubrey asked, looking between the two brunettes who gave each other another nod.

"So, Aubrey. We've been together for quite a while now. And those three years we've been together have been the greatest time of my life, including the four years we know each other." Stacie began, looking at her girlfriend.

"And Chloe, never ever has a day passed where I didn't feel lucky to have you. You are always there for me, you've always been there for me and I hope you'll continue being there for me because I seriously love you and my number one priority is to make you happy." Beca continued, smiling at her partner.

"And to be sure that we can take care of you 24 hours a day, seven days a week, be there as well and have you forever at our sides, we wanted to ask you one question." The taller brunette completed, going down on one knee together with her best friend. They both pulled out a little box, opening it. "Aubrey/Chloe (**A/N: they say that at the same time**). Will you marry me?"

Their girlfriend's turned at each other with a surprised look, looking back at their kneeling partners and both started crying at the same time and nodded. The whole diner erupted in applause as the brunettes put the rings on their girlfriend's fingers, pulling them into a kiss.

"Oh god!" Chloe sobbed against Beca's lips. "This is the best day of my life."

"I know, it's mine too." She smiled back, wiping away her tears. "Thank you for saying yes."

"Alright guys, group hug!" Jesse exclaimed, pulling all of them in. "I'm so happy for you! Are you going to marry at the same time too?" He chuckled.

"Well maybe, we'll see." Aubrey giggled, kissing her fiancée's nose.

"Who got the idea of proposing at the same time?" Ronald asked curiously.

"Well, when we had our 'best friends only' night Stace brought it up." Beca smiled.

"And then we planned." The taller brunette giggled.

"Well, now let's go, we're going to have a great day at the city." Chloe said, walking out of the diner, followed by the rest.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: So much fluff ;-;**

**Well, thanks again for sticking with me! If you want to maybe stay in contact, my tumblr is manyshipsinoneithink!**

**Stay awesome guys :3**

**Love, Seli**


End file.
